


Knock before entering!

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Nothing saucy or anything. Just fluffy I would say.





	Knock before entering!

Scully came back to their office holding two cups of coffee. She had hidden two sandwiches and two apples in her handbag. She hoped he would just accept the food without complaining so they could hurry up and finish that dreadfully boring report. For a guy who’d taste evidence he picked on the floor, Mulder was pretty fussy when it came to eating fruits and vegetables. After only a week of having worked with the man, Scully figured out she would be better letting him get his lunch on his own. But sometimes, they had to make compromises, mostly because of the time restrictions. 

Today, he offered to stay in the office while she would go upstairs to buy something at the cafeteria. She had barely left their basement that he’d shouted at her not to bring back any salad. She hadn’t even flinched and promptly left for the elevator at the end of the corridor. 

When she came back to the basement, she bumped into a locked door. The nameplate on the door had been replaced by brightly coloured signed indicating:  _ Knock before entering! _

Scully sighed and gently pushed against the door to warn Mulder of her arrival. The cups she was holding were growing uncomfortably hot in her hands and she wished he would hurry up. 

‘Mulder?’ she asked loudly before knocking harder this time.

Silence.

She groaned in frustration and put the cups of coffee on the floor before turning the handle of the door. It was locked. She rummaged through her purse now thoroughly annoyed and pulled out a set of keys. It was the double she had received on her first day. Her partner had made a show of giving them to her. He had bowed to her teasing her and saying she was now officially Spooky #2. 

She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door. The lights were turned off and it was completely silent. No ticking sound of fingers on the keyboard, no sheet shuffling, no scratching of pencils on files. She picked up the cups and searched the room for Mulder. 

The feeble lightning of the rare windows were splashing light over the only desk in the room. She thought she might be discerning a silhouette huddled over the flat surface. A head covered of dark messy locks was resting on masculine arms half-covered by rolled-up shirt sleeves. A small huffing sound could be heard. He was sleeping! Instead of working on that bloody report!

Scully approached her partner rapidly and put down the cups with a heavy thudding sound. The poor man woke up with a start and almost fell down from his chair. He searched the office with his eyes until they settled on the elegantly curved form of his newest team member. She didn’t seem happy. 

She was furious. He had feigned being interested in finishing the paper so the both of them could head home at regular working hours today. But instead, he had decided to take a nap. And now he was looking at her with that stupid puppyish expression of sheepishness that she had learned to adore and hate at the same time. 

She let him feel guilty and quietly went to turn on the lights. He wasn’t prepared for that change in brightness and had to blink rapidly to attenuate the effect on his hazel eyes. 

‘Scully, I…’

‘Don’t talk.’

‘But…’

She shut him up with a swift movement of her hand and he sat back in his chair, squirming like a toddler who’d been caught doing some mischief. She almost threw the sandwich in his face and he didn’t have time to get his bearings back before she shoved the apple towards his open hands. Her shot missed and the fruit ended up in his lap, down on his crotch. He yelped plaintively and she couldn’t help but ease up a little.

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to do that. You okay, Mulder?’

‘S’ alright…’ he replied with a strained smile. ‘You should know though…’

He watched her sit on the edge of his desk and tried to straighten up his back a little despite the throbbing pain in his groin. The pain was diminishing but the area was still sensitive.

‘What should I know, now?’ she inquired hesitantly.

‘I’ve already sent Skinner the report. I finished it just a few minutes before you came in,’ he murmured. 

Scully felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she put a hand in front of her mouth. She was about to apologise when he interrupted her.

‘Ugh… you brought me an apple?’ he asked while examining the offending fruit.

Her annoyance came back full throttle and she stared at him icily. 

‘Mulder, just eat it.’

‘But, Scully,’ he whined, ‘they’re full of pesticides and other chemicals the government are using on us to test…’ 

He raised his eyes and they met hers. Her icy glare was enough to nip his argument in the bud. He settled on opening his sandwich and carefully avoiding her eyes for the next minutes. 


End file.
